This invention relates generally to processing within a computing environment, and more particularly to geo-positionally based data access security systems.
Controlling access to protected resources is of paramount importance in many computing environments. Inadvertent or unauthorized access to a protected resource can corrupt the resource and have other detrimental effects on the computing environment. In general, access is controlled by limiting for a given resource those processes authorized to access the resource. Data access security is a means of ensuring that data is kept safe from corruption and that access to it is suitably controlled. In contemporary computer systems, access to certain defined information is controlled by software security systems. These systems may use encryption, or access polices to protect access to files. In some cases, government agencies or corporate entities issue directives that certain classes of information be located in a specific geographic location. These organizations may have mandated audit controls to prove compliance with the geographic location requirement.